A mobile computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, etc.) may offer a variety of features and functionality. For example, when traveling, a user may employ such a mobile computing device to keep track of time, to navigate, and/or to search for information relevant to a current trip and/or destination. As another example, when working to achieve a fitness goal, a user may employ a mobile computing device to log and/or track information related to physical activity and/or physiological parameters of the user to help the user assess his or her performance relative to the fitness goal.